


Prepare for the Demon

by Kat2016



Series: Alternative October 2018! [11]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy is a halliwell, Gen, Witch!Darcy, darcy adn JARVIS are bros, demon in the tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2016/pseuds/Kat2016
Summary: Darcy gets a head up from her Aunt Phoebe about a demon.Prompt: DemonSecond chapter has prompt: witch





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now posting the prompts out of order.

Darcy sat in Jane’s lab, listening as Tony, Bruce, and Jane geeked out over some project that they were working on. It had something to do with inter-dimensional traveling, without having to have a full set up of the rainbow bridge, and could potentially travel just around earth, and or to and from Asgard. Darcy wasn’t fully paying attention since she was entering in all of their collective notes from the last few days. Also she knew that the bunch of scientists was in good hands, well metaphorical hands since JARVIS doesn’t have actual hands. But by the noise coming from the ‘Science-Bros’ they were doing quite well on the project.

“Miss Lewis, you have an incoming call from a ‘Phoebe Halliwell’, should I patch her through to your phone?” JARVIS interrupted her.

“Aunt Phoebe! Yes, JARVIS put her through, why didn’t she call my cell?” Darcy asked waiting for her stark phone on her desk to ring. Behind her the scientists had turned to look at her as she picked up her now ringing phone. Tony and Bruce with some confusion, Jane a look of worry. Jane had the honor of meeting all of Darcy’s family; mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, cousins’ nieces and nephews, you name a family member and Jane had somehow met Darcy’s family. And Darcy’s family stuck to a generally strict schedule on phone calls and video chats to make sure everyone got to talk to everyone, because Halliwell’s are a close nit group. So, if someone, especially one of the elder members, one of the charmed ones, was calling Darcy in the middle of the day.

“Aunt Phoebe! Woo calm down, what do you mean I need to…. I’m not going to die… Yes, I know to take your visions seriously, but I also know to take the visions of an ancient goddess serious… Yes, I have met one, she’s Thor's mom… Yes, she’s a very nice lady… back to the original topic Aunt Phoebe… Okay, okay, I’ll ask Thor… No, I am not leaving Earth… Why would I go to the underworld if that is where the being is from that is going to try and kill me. Demons live there!”

“I hate to interrupt you and Mrs. Halliwell, but my sensors that you’ve set up for demon detecting have been triggered.”

“WHAT!” Jane yelled running for a bowl behind her desk pulling out vials and crystals from another bowl.

“Sorry Aunt Phoebe but I have some demon fighting and then explaining to do.” Darcy said hanging up the phone.

“JARVIS activate protocol exorcist, Evacuate the tower of all employees and personnel in a calmly manner. If a demon sees panic, he may attack unprovoked and blindly. In a city that constantly see aliens and in-humans’ people will just write off demons as one of them.” Darcy ordered rapidly.

“Lewis, what is attacking my tower, and why aren’t people going to panic rooms?” Tony asked trying to process everything that Darcy was saying.

“Do JARVIS sensors tell what kind of Demon?” Bruce asked receiving looks from tony and Jane, “You see a lot of different things when you travel to places I’ve traveled.”

“Sadly no, JARVIS try and get visuals. Jane grab as many crystals and chemicals that could potentially make it possible to blow up a demon, there is a list at the bottom of the potion basket.” Darcy moved pulling out candles and a small grimoire.

“Darcy, what did your aunt say? Could you die?” Jane asked while doing as Darcy had ordered.

“There is a very likely chance I could die fighting a demon, she saw me here in the lab, the four of us. And I was hit, by an energy ball to the chest.” Darcy admitted, causing the three scientists to gasp and turn to look at her. Darcy just continued to prep, looking for a spell in her grimoire.

 

...

Soon Darcy was standing in-front of several candles, salt in a circle around the candles, hands shoulder height faced up as she chanted. Tony and Bruce surrounded a big part of the lab with the crystals Jane handed them, making sure the circle could close and protect them from the demon should he get that far. The Iron Man suit had arrived in the lab and was prepped and ready should Tony need to get in it. Jane and JARVIS had calmed Pepper down convincing her to surround herself with crystals Darcy had gifted her for Christmas in her office. The other avengers where instructed to make way to the labs, Tony had decided Darcy’s aunt said none of the avengers where in the lab, so they’d up her odds of survival.

“What’s she doing?” Tony asked Jane as they double checked to see if they had any more crystals.

“A spell, I think she’d trying to find out what demon is here. So, we can be better prepared.” Jane answered. As she answered the flames of the candles flared up in front of Darcy in blazing black flames.

“It’s an upper level demon, some of the potions we have should weaken him. But he’s searching the building, one floor at a time. Gives some time to see if there’s any specific sin my grimoire on him.” Darcy spoke as the flames extinguished themselves.

Moments later, Natasha and Clint slid into the lab threw the vents, followed by Steve, Sam, and Bucky through the main doors. Each avenger was in gear, not entirely full gear but still gear to fight.

“Pietro and Wanda are going up to Pepper, so she’s not alone in her office.” Natasha answered the unasked question from Tony and Bruce.

“Where’s Thor?” Jane asked, knowing he was training with the others earlier.

“Talking with his mother, something about it should help.” Steve answered. They all looked to Darcy, JARVIS having told them of her aunt Visions, knowing she’d explain to them when she could about who her family was. But right then, it was there goal to make sure she survived.

Everyone moved inside the crystal circle, after confirming that weapons could be used and harm someone from outside of it. They learned that they were inside a crystal protection circle, not a crystal cage. A cage would just bounce back into them what they fired off. Clint asked if they could hold bad guys in a crystal cage, or if it only worked on magical beings. Darcy then stopped the conversation saying they’d be able to get magic information and lessons after they dealt with the demon out to kill her.

 ...

When the demon attacked, apparently no one had told him Darcy knew the Avenger's, nor did he know what an Avenger was.


	2. Short Fight, and Darcy explains

Everyone stood ready, as JARVIS notified them that the demon was getting closer and was now on the same floor as the labs. Each avenger stood posed and ready to attack, Bruce stood ready with several potions that Darcy had handed him. They didn’t want him to hulk out for this situation, so they armed him with potions to throw. Bruce was also prepared to step back into a containment room should he start to accidentally change into the Hulk.

When Darcy saw a slight shimmering appearing in the room she didn’t think, she threw. When she started throwing potions the Avengers started taking aim at the spot where now stood a demon. The demon didn’t have a chance to try and shimmer away because he was suddenly being attacked by eight people on sight. The demons eye widened as one final potion struck him in the chest blowing him into slime.

“Guess he didn’t know what he was in for.” Darcy cheered, stepping forward picking something up out of the slime pile. “Huh, this is what Aunt Phoebe described to me.”

“It isn’t coming back, right?” Jane asked her hold on a potion turned her knuckles white.

“Yeah, this guys dead. J we will have to update the protocols we set up though to monitor for more specifics. Like how deadly a demon is, or other bad guys that want to kill me and my family.” Darcy spoke poking at the slime with her foot, before muttering to herself. “Maybe I can get one of family to send some scans of the book, guess I could just go copy the book myself if I visit San Francisco.”

“Lewis, are you going to explain things now?” Tony asked stepping out of his suit, now that the apparent threat was defeated.

…

An hour later found the Avengers and company in the common room, sitting in various places facing Darcy who was setting up a few books, jars, and what appeared to be crystals and herbs. Once Darcy appeared to be ready her back straightened and she looked the most serious any of them had ever seen her. It actually started worrying most of them.

“What I am about to share with you can NOT be repeated. Ever.” Darcy spoke clearly with a pointed look at the spies of the group and Tony.

“I can keep a secret!” Tony yelled when several other people turned to look at him.

“This isn’t just a secret, this isn’t just about me. This is about my entire family! A hundreds possibly millions of people in the world. This is their secret, a secret I was raised to keep. If what I am about to say got out, millions of innocent people could be hurt.” Darcy explained a stern expression on her face.

After eyeing everyone in the room and receiving a nod from them Darcy finally continued. She picked up a small green leather bound book, holding it seemed to relax her a little bit.

“My name is Darcy Lewis, but that isn’t my full name. Darcy Malinda Halliwell-Lewis, is my full name. I am the daughter of Christopher Halliwell son of Piper and Leo Halliwell. My grandmother is what is considered a charmed one, they are some of the most powerful witches in a line of witches. They are three sisters, my grandmother and her sisters Phoebe and Paige. They are a force of good. In their prime they fought demons and monsters that went after innocents. We are the descendants of Malinda Warren, a witch burned at the stake during the witch trials.” Darcy spoke in an even tone watching for everyone’s reactions.

“So you guys are absolutely the good guys?” Clint asked, his worry about having been mind controlled still up front in his mind.

“Most definitely the good guys. My grandfather was actually a guardian angel to my mom and her sisters, before grams and gramps fell in love. But they clipped his wings. White-lighters, that is what his species was called, aren’t supposed to fall in love with their charges. But Grams and Grandpa fought through a lot of struggles to be together, not even destiny themselves could stop the two of them from being together.” Darcy smiled pulling her phone out to show them a picture of her smiling grandparents.

“Do witches have powers?” Natasha asked as the phone made its way back to Darcy.

“Yes, Grams can freeze objects and people, she can also make things explode. My cousins and I researched it and we think she is control molecules with her powers. Aunt Phoebe can see the future, and past, she can sort of fly, and she’s a empath. Somehow she developed a power to charge electricity through her hands, no one is sure how that connects with visions and empathy. Aunt Paige is half white-lighter like my dad and his siblings are. She can orb, that’s traveling through magic, and has telekinesis with her orbing. She can also heal, it took her a while but eventually she learned how to do it.” Darcy explained flipping through the book in her hands to show pages explaining the powers.

“Do you have powers?” Steve asked eyebrows raising as Darcy blushed.

“Have you ever noticed that my taser never seems to have to be charged? Somehow I got the electric power aunt Phoebe has, but it only works on a small scale. I cant like shoot lightning from my hands or anything. My mom is part demon, she turned good because of my dad, so it canceled out any white-lighter powers I would have gotten. But I mainly do research and make potions.” Darcy admitted.

“That actually explains how your taser took down Thor, even with him in a human state.” Bruce thought aloud.


End file.
